wwetributefandomcom-20200214-history
Armando Estrada WWE history
World Wrestling Entertainment - Umaga w/Armando Alejandro Estrada: *April 3, 2006 - RAW: Armando Alejandro Estrada interrupted a Ric Flair promo and his man UMAGA viciously attacked Ric Flair! *April 12, 2006--OVW TV Tapings: Osama Alejandro Rodriquez said he changed his name to Armando Alejandro Estrada.. *April 17, 2006 - RAW: Shawn Michaels defeated UMAGA by DQ when Armando Alejandro Estrada & Vince McMahon interfered.. *June 5, 2006 - RAW: Umaga w/Armando Alejando Estrada showed up and attacked WWE Legend "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan! *June 8, 2006--OVW: Trailer Park Trash & Chet the Jet beat Armando Alejandro Estrada & Jacob Duncan in a Loser Gets Whipped match *June 9, 2006--Ohio Valley Wrestling: Shawn Spears defeated Armando Alejandro Estrada... *July 19, 2006--OVW TV Tapings: Mikey Mondo defeated Armando Alejandro Estrada in a dark match *September 17, 2006 - Unforgiven: Umaga w/Armando Alejandro Estrada vs Kane ended in a No Contest in a Grudge match.. *September 18, 2006 - RAW: Umaga w/Armando Alejandro Estrada defeaed Kane by DQ (three chairshots finally knocked Umaga out!).. *Punk21Backstage: Kane tried to stab Armando Alejandro Estrada with a spike but Umaga recovered and rammed Kane into the wall!! *November 27, 2006 - RAW: Armando Alejandro Estrada challenged John Cena on behalf of Umaga and Cena immediately accepted.. *January 1, 2007 - RAW: Umaga & Armando Alejandro Estrada & Johnny Nitro & The Coach defeated John Cena by DQ.. *January 25, 2007--OVW House Show: Paul Burchill beat Jacob Duncan w/Armando Alejandro Estrada to retain the OVW Title.. *January 28, 2007 - Royal Rumble: John Cena defeated Umaga in a "Last Man Standing" match to retain the WWE Championship! *May 1, 2007--ECW: Bobby Lashley was banned from laying a hand on Umaga or The McMahons so he beat up Armando Estrada! *May 8, 2007--ECW: Bobby Lashley pushed Armando Alejandro Estrada's chair down a ramp and volutarily let himself get arrested.. *June 11, 2007--RAW: The Mr. McMahon "character" was tragically killed when his private limousine exploded into a ball of flames.. World Wrestling Entertainment - ECW General Manager, Armando Estrada: *August 14, 2007--ECW: Armando Estrada was announced as the NEW General Manager of Extreme Championship Wrestling.. *September 11, 2007--ECW: Armando Estrada sucked up to new ECW World Champion C.M. Punk at the beginning of the show.. *October 16, 2007: Vickie Guerrero & Armando Estrada negotiated a deal to have SD! & ECW wrestlers appear on both shows.. *February 12, 2008--FCW: Heath Miller & Steve Lewington defeated The Puerto Rican Nightmares w/Armando Estrada. *February 15, 2008--FCW: The Puerto Rican Nightmares w/Armando Estrada defeated Rycklon & Gabe Tuft. *February 27, 2008--Ohio Valley Wrestling: Erik Doom defeated Armando Estrada. *May 6, 2008--ECW on Sci Fi (The 100th Episode): Colin Delaney defeated Armando Estrada to earn an ECW contract!!!!! *May 13, 2008--ECW on Sci Fi: Mike Knox defeated Colin Delaney in a squash match ordered by G.M. Armando Estrada.. *Punk21"General Manager" Armando Estrada defeated Colin Delaney in a quick match to gain a measure of revenge for last week.. *May 20, 2008--ECW on Sci Fi: Colin Delaney & Kelly Kelly defeated Mike Knox & Layla El (Knox destroyed Delaney afterwards).. *Punk21Armando Estrada defeated Colin Delaney w/Kelly Kelly in a match which immediately followed the beating from Mike Knox.. *May 27, 2008--ECW on Sci Fi: Lena Yada interviewed Colin Delaney, who said he hoped Armando Estrada gets drafted.. *June 3, 2008--ECW on Sci Fi: Armando Estrada was removed as General Manager of ECW and replaced by Theodore Long! *Punk21MATCH: WWE United States champion Matt Hardy defeated Armando Estrada in a Non-title match.. *Punk21GRUDGE MATCH: Colin Delaney defeated Armando Estrada with a roll-up in about 20 seconds! World Wrestling Entertainment - Fighting For His Job: *June 10, 2008--ECW on Sci Fi: Fit Finlay w/Hornswoggle defeated Armando Estrada in a match ordered by Theodore Long.. *Punk21Colin Delaney defeated Armando Estada (quick match). Hornswoggle w/Fit Finlay defeated Armando Estrada! (quick match) *June 17, 2008--ECW on Sci Fi: Hornswoggle w/Fit Finlay defeated Armando Estrada after a Tad-pole Splash! *July 1, 2008--ECW on Sci Fi: Atlas Ortiz (debut) defeated Armando Estrada... *July 8, 2008--ECW on Sci Fi: Braden Walker (debut) defeated Armando Estrada... *August 5, 2008--ECW on Sci-Fi: Armando Estrada defeated Tommy Dreamer in a "Last Chance" match with help from Colin Delaney! World Wrestling Entertainment - Under Contract: *August 12, 2008--ECW on Sci-Fi: Fit Finlay w/Hornswoggle defeated Armando Estrada in Admando's first "Official" ECW match.. *August 22, 2008--SmackDown!: Armando Estrada participated in a 10-Man Battle Royal Championship Scramble Qualifying Match.. *September 19, 2008--SmackDown!: Johnny Curtis (developmental wrestler) defeated Armando Estrada in a Dark Match.. *November 13, 2008--FCW: Lawrence Knight & Tyson Tarver & Armando Estrada defeated Yamamoto & Kafu & Johnny Prime. *November 18, 2008: Armando Estrada was released from his World Wrestling Entertainment contract...